Kingdom Keepers Race Against Time
by MAXHOA
Summary: While on a visit to California to visit Disneyland and California Adventure, the Kingdom Keepers  discover that Amanda has been kidnapped at the hotel and  Jez is their answer because she can tell the future. But what happens when something wipes her memory! Could Malificent be behind this?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Finally some security" Willa says as she stands with Finn, Philby, and Charlene at the John Wayne Airport. "They've boosted up the security cams in the Animal Kingdom - well, Amanda had hacked in there anyway-, and in the Magic Kingdom." "No way Malificent can sneak in now they have hundreds on patrol," Philby said."But she is a Disney character," Charlene points out. "But how often does she come out?" Philby argues. They were discussing how the Disney Parks has advanced in security since the Kingdom Keepers' incidents. They had arrived in California to visit Disneyland and Califronia Adventure for the DHI Launch. But, they were worried that the Overtackers might bust the parade. Maybeck, Amanda, and Jez were looking in the gift shop. "I hope the others find some good California suvioners, my mom is expecting something," Willa said. "Hey where's your mom?" Charlene asked. "Um, she's in the bathroom," Finn replied. Finn's mother would accompany them on the trip. They were staying for a week so they would have time for the parade and to relax. "Hey, what hotel are we staying at again?" "The Grand Californian," Finn replied. "Ooh I've heard of and seen that hotel online, it looks amazing," Charlene said. Maybeck, Amanda, Jez came walking out of the gift shop. "We found some cool shirts, lanyards, keychains, and some mugs...-" Maybeck said but Amanda cut him off and took a mug from him. "Thank you...," Amanda said. "No problem," Maybeck said sarcastically, upset because she had taken the mug from him. Amanda studied it for a minute. "Hey Finn, look at this mug..." Finn turned to over to see a picture of Malificent. "Oh, nice mug...," "But feel it," Amanda said. Finn felt silly feeling a mug, but he felt it anyway. His hand stopped and slowly turned to Amanda. "It's ice cold..." He said. "I know creepy right?" Amanda added. "You don't think she's here?" Finn asked, a little nervous. "No- She can't she'd be spotted," Amanda said, but she wasn't certain. "She would do anything to stop this DHI Launch parade..." Finn said. Right then, Finn's mom came walking out. "Ok, grab your suitcases, the cab's here," Finn's mom said. They grabbed their suitcases and rolled them out to the front. The windows were pitch black but when Finn got in the cab he saw white gloves on the wheel...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As they entered the hotel they were amazed.

"Oh my-" Finn's mother gasped.

Amanda and Jez squealed in delight.

"Let's check in!" Charlene begged.

As Finn's mom checked everyone in, the seven kids looked around. Willa, Charlene, Amanda, and Jez check out the fireplace in the lobby while Maybeck and Philby looked at the pool. Finn admired the structural design and layout of the hotel.

"Wow," Finn said to himself.

"I hope you like the hotel," A concierge said.

"It's amazing," Finn said.

"My name is Wendy, your a DHI right?" Wendy asked.

"Yes," Finn replied.

"So you're hear for the DHI Launch Parade?," Wendy asked.

"Yes I hear it's going to be great," Finn said.

"Well it should, it's Disneyland," Wendy said.

Finn nodded, "Unless Malificent ruins it," He thought.

"Finn come on," Finn heard his mom say.

"Well I better get going, nice to meet you," He said.

"Bye," Wendy said.

He walked over to his mom and the others.

"Ok, we have four rooms right next to each other so two peer room," Finn's mom said.

"Willa and Charlene," She handed them them a room card.

"Donnie and Philby," She handed them there's, she always called Maybeck , Donnie.

"And Jez and Amanda will be sharing," She handed them their card.

"And Finn your with me," She said.

Finn opened the bedroom door to two very comfortable looking beds and a perfect view of the pool. He walked inside and sat on the bed.

"Well, I'm going down to the lobby to get some more towels and shampoo for everyone," Finn's mom said.

Maybeck and Philby came in the room first followed by the others.

"Ok you guys," Finn said.

"With think Malificent is here, in Disneyland- like here," Amanda said.

"But why?," Philby asked.

"Well she could ruin the parade- they have a point," Maubeck said.

Amanda pulled out the mug that she had shown Finn earlier.

"It's just a picture of Malificent," Philby said.

"But feel it," Amanda said and she handed it to Maybeck.

"Dude, it's ice cold...," Maybeck said.

Then Jez took it from him.

"Ya he's right," She said.

"Oh let me feel that...," Philby said.

Philby took it and his jaw dropped.

"Told you," Amanda said smiling.

"And it felt like this at the airport?" Willa asked.

"Ya, no way it would still be cold, it's been in my suitcase the whole time," Amanda said.

"It's a sign that she's here...," Finn said unhappily.

"And we think the cab driver was her too," Amanda said.

Everyone looked confused.

"Black windows and white gloves on the wheel...," Amanda stated.

"Ya but everyone where's gloves- right?" Charlene asked.

"It's sunny California, I don't think so," Finn said.

"So what now?" Jez asked.

"We have to go into the park, see if Malificent is here, and stop her for whatever she might do..." Finn said.

"But wouldn't people spot us?" Jez asked," The parade is in two days and everyone is talking about it."

"Unless we go in a disguise...," Finn said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was eleven o'clock when the seven kids stepped out from the Grand Californian Hotel into Downtown Disney. There we're hundreds of people walking, shopping, talking, and eating. "This is gonna be hard...," Finn whispered to the others.

"So, we split up," Amanda explained," Maybeck and Philby will check out Pirates of the Caribbean, Willa and Charlene will go to the Haunted Mansion, and Jez, Finn, and I will check out the Castle if there's any problem contact on the DS and in two hours meet at the end of the Main Street where it starts to split off, ok?"

Everyone nodded.

"Try to keep hidden and if you see anything let us know," Finn said holding up his DS.

"Ok, let's go...,"'Amanda said.

The seven kids just got through the gates without getting spotted.

"Ok, let's split up," Finn said.

Maybeck, Philby, Willa, Charlene went to through the left tunnel entrance to Main Street and Jez, Amanda, and Finn went through the right. Finn was wearing a cap and hoodie but Amanda and Jez didn't need to though. They walked over to the Castle and stood at the entrance.

"We need a diversion, there's too many people," Finn said.

"I can do something, I took an acting class," Jez said.

"When was this?" Amanda asked.

"It was a while ago," Jez replied.

Jez went over to a security guard and hung on his leg.

"I lost my mommy!," Finn and Amanda heard Jez say- and so did everyone else.

"Wow... She good," Amanda said, impressed.

"Ok nows our chance," Finn said.

Finn and Amanda looked around the corner inside the castle on both sides. Nothing- just two painted doors on the walls.

"Wait Amanda look at this, there's a knob one of the doors," Finn said.

They walked to the door. Finn tried to open the door but it was locked, he tried but it would budge.

"I know," Amanda said.

She pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and bent it to make one long bobby pin and stuck end one into the lock. It took a couple seconds and then the door unlocked.

"Nice job...," Finn said.

"You do realize there are probably dozens of cameras just within this castle, right?" Amanda asked.

"I'm taking my chances," Finn said.

Amanda looked bummed.

Finn opened the door and he and Amanda look inside. They saw a long set of stairs and a light at the top. They both looked at each other, they didn't have to say what is was, they knew what is was- Malificent.

Maybeck, Philby, Willa, and Charlene just exited Main Street.

"I hope they're ok," Willa said, then looking back.

"They'll be fine Amanda's tough," Maybeck said.

Then all of the sudden Willa stopped walking.

Charlene, Maybeck, and Philby looked back.

"What's wrong?" Philby said.

Willa catched up with the others.

" Don't look back but that man is following us," Willa said.

Everyone looked back.

"I said don't look back," Willa said harshly.

"Is he the one with the dark jacket and aviator sunglasses that's coming straight at us?" Maybeck asked.

"Umm ya and- he's coming right towards us," Willa said.

She grabbed his arm and Philby and Charlene followed her- now fast walking through hundreds of visitors.

Charlene looked back," He's still coming towards us- faster now"

Philby and Charlene followed as Willa jerked Maybeck around the corner into

Adventure Land. Willa guided everyone to Tarzan's Treehouse. Charlene looked behind again- the man was still following them.

"We have to go through the Treehouse," Willa said.

"But Finn gave us instructions on what to do we can't-" Philby argued but Willa cut him off," Do you want to get spotted?!"

"Fine," Philby said.

Willa, Maybeck, Philby, and Charlne raced up the steps to Tarzan's Treehouse when they got to the top, they looked down the man was coming up the steps too.

"Let's go!" Willa said.

The zoomed around the corner, raced past kids and raced down and exited.


	4. Chapter 4

They walked past the rope swing and the other equipment kids were playing on. But then they stopped. Mickey Mouse- right in front of the exit- signing autographs. They were about fifty people waiting in line blocking them from leaving.

Charlene turned around, "Oh no... he's coming towards us."

They stood still unable to think of anything on how to escape. They slowly started backing up. The man walked right next to them reached out a hand to grab to grab Charlene, but Willa acted faster. She grabbed her arm and staggered backwards, but Charlene toppled over Willa and fell into the planter. The man hovered over them and Charlene let out a squeal. They crawled out of the way- fast. Now everyone was looking, even the people in the Mickey line which had scattered out. Willa and Charlene stood up quickly.

"Now!" Maybeck shouted.

They ran past Mickey and headed toward the Castle.

"I'm sure Finn won't mind," Philby said as they were running," We did almost GET KIDNAPPED THERE!"

They ran even faster now.

Finn, Amanda, and Jez raced up the steps to the top of the castle.

"Why are there so many steps?" Jez complained.

"It's ok, we're almost there," Finn said.

"It better be worth it..." Jez muttered.

"Jez just work with us," Amanda said.

"Ok but if your wrong you owe me..." Jez said.

Then Finn stopped.

"Shhhh..." Finn said.

He pointed to a door just a few feet away from them.

Finn quietly opened the door a little and he, Amanda, and Jez peered into the room. It was Malificent- she had her back to the kids and she was talking to someone.

"Who is that she's talking to?" Amanda asked.

Then the person turned around- Chernabog.

"Chernabog!" Jez said a little too loudly.

"Jez!" Amanda whispered harshly.

But it was too late, Malifcent and Chernabog saw them.

"You!" Malificent.

Finn felt a chill on his neck.

Malificent held out her hand and used force to drag Finn, Amanda, and Jez forward and shut the door.

Chernabog stood in the corner with a grim look on his face.

Malificent went over to Amanda and whispered in her ear," You will pay..."

Amanda recalled to when they were in the Animal Kingdom, when she had helped Finn defeat Malificent by levitating her.

"What do you want?" Jez said harshly.

"You wouldn't believe the things I want...," Malificent said.

"The Stonecutter's Quill," Finn said.

"Power... ultimate power that you children wouldn't understand...," Malificent said.

"Finn?!" Willa shouted up the door.

"He can't hear you," Philby said.

"What if they aren't even here?" Maybeck said impatiently.

Charlene peered to the top.

"Ya I don't see anything," Charlene said.

"Just come on," Willa said.

She started to go up the steps, the other three shook their heads but followed anyway.

"Why do you want power anyway?" Amanda asked.

"Us villains are never well- treated the same..." Malificent said.

"What does that mean?" Jez asked nervously.

"We always are always hated and well unlike," Malificent said stroking Amanda's hair which made her extremely nervous," We aren't like you people you will never understand...,"

"So? Walt created you to have plot, dramatic scenes, the epic battle at the end-" Finn argued.

"Yes, and we were defeated, not if we rule, YOU will be defeated...," Malificent.

Right on time Willa, Charlene, Philby, and Maybeck ran through the door.

Finn, Amanda, and Jez were broken from the force and backed away.

"Malificent!" Willa said.

"Chernabog!" Philby said.

"You brats!" Malificent shouted.

She held out her hand and the door shut again.

Maybeck turned the knob ferociously but it wouldn't budge.

"Let us go!" Maybeck yelled.

Amanda lifted her arm and leveated Malificent- the force broke. Maybeck quickly opened the door and Willa, Charlene, Philby, and Jez ran threw and down the stairs. Maybeck and Finn started to go down when Chernabog flung at Amanda, dropping Malificent. Amanda rolled to the side and lifted Chernabog up and threw him into the just standing up- Malificent. They both collapsed on the floor.

As Finn, Maybeck, and Amanda ran down the stairs, Amanda just heard the hissed voice of Malificent say," You will pay darling, you will pay..."


	5. Chapter 5

The seven kids were exhausted from the days scary and shocking events. The kids and Finn's mom had settled down for dinner at the Hearthstone Lounge in the Grand Californian.

"We'll go back tomorrow," Amanda whispered to Finn.

"It's too risky I mean what are the odds-" Finn was cut off from the waiter. Finn looked up to see a middle aged guy it a white uniform holding a pad of paper and a pen.

"What would you all like to drink?" He asked.

"Lemonade," Philby said.

"Waters fine with me," Willa said.

"Lemonade," Charlene said.

"Pepsi please," Maybeck said.

"Water," Jez said.

"Water please," Finns mom said.

She gave Finn like say please or die.

"Orange juice please," Amanda and Finn said at the same time.

They both looked at each other- embarrassed. Charlene and Willa let out a

Iittle giggle.

"Ok, I'll be right back," The waiter said.

After the waiter came back with everyone's drinks, the seven kids had ordered except Finn's mom.

"Um, we have a special buffet for adults and your welcome to grab some food Mrs.," The waiter said.

"Umm ok, I'll try it," Finn's mother said.

She stood up and walked over to the buffet. The waiter looked at Finn for a second and looked away.

"Finn, did you see the way that waitor was looking at you?" Maybeck asked. "Suspicious much...," Charlene said.

"It's nothing, probably just recognized me as a DHI," Finn said assuringly. While, Finn's mom was at the buffet and the kids were talking, most of the customers had left except an old women an her husband and a middle aged couple talking amongst them selves.

"You know I'm gonna see if your mom can grab me something at the buffet table," Philiby said.

"No, your meals will be here shortly," The waitor said and touched Philby's shoulder, indicating for him to sit down. Philby looked bummed.

"Besides," The waiter said," It's time for dessert," He said with force.

He firmly took out a knife and stabbed the table.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

All seven kids jumped out of their seat. The waitor yanked the knife out of the table and threw it in Willa and Charlene's direction. They both dogged out of the way. Then all at once, every waitor came out with knifes. Finn looked around, no other people were here, the two couples had left - not one person.

"Finn!" Amanda shouted.

Finn looked in time to duck from a knife.

"They're Overtakers!" Philby shouted.

"Precisely, and Malificent left us a duty to get rid of you so we can take over the Disney Parks," The waiter said, he had a different tone in voice now.

All of the waitors raised their hand to throw the knives. Just in time, Maybeck tilted their table to its side, and all seven kids divided next to it for cover.

"We need to get out of here," Maybeck said urgently

"But the problem is we are kind of staying in this hotel," Finn said.

Then a waitor came in front of the tilted table and turned it back over. Maybeck, Willa, and Jez ran to one side of the room and Finn, Amanda, and Philby went to the other. Charlene just stood there shocked. But, when the waitor was about to grab her, she jumped and did a side kick right into the waitor's stomach.

"I did karate...," She said casually.

The waiter collapsed and they heard a crackle noise.

"Wait did you hear that? It was- crackling?" Finn said.

Amanda levitated one and threw him into the door. Willa and Charlene smiled- they had an idea. Willa grabbed a water bottle from her purse and threw it to Charlene. Charlene opened the bottle and jerked it forward- send water flying on the nearest waiter. Their was that crackling sound- and electric sparks came out the lady and the waitress collapsed.

"They're- robots?" Finn asked confused.

"Yep...," Willa said.

Maybeck, Jez, and Philby stood in the corner in awe.

Finn grabbed Jez's and his mom's drinks- water. He threw them at two other waiters. They also collapsed.

Finn turned to Maybeck, Jez, and Philby.

"I need you guys to distract my mom, we'll handle these guys," Finn said.

They nodded and went over to Finn's mom.

Just then, the other robot waiters that they destroyed came back to life.

"Aww man...," Willa said disappointed.

They were corned by six waiters and one waitress.

Willa looked in her purse," I don't have anymore water bottles...," Willa said even more disappointed.

"Wait, they never cleaned off the tables...," Finn said.

He quickly ran between two and grabbed a glass of water and poured it all over one and it collapsed. The other waiters backed up. Finn, Amanda, Willa, and Charlene each grabbed a glass and fought to the death with the waiter robots using- water. When all seven robots collapsed, that's when they saw the battery compartments. Finn bent over one waiter robot and opened one up and pulled out two huge batteries.

"They were just battery controlled, so it means... Malificent wants something," Finn said.

"Let's hide the robots before the others come back with your mom," Amanda said.

There was a storage room so they stuffed them all in there. Right as they closed the door, Maybeck, Philby, and Jez appeared with Finn's mom.

"So you ate your meals already?" Finn's mom asked curiously.

"Yep, it was great...," Finn said.

Finn's mom looked at her watch.

"Well it is 6:37 pm so let's go up to the rooms so we can relax...," Finn's mom said.

They walked over to the elevator.

"You defeated all the crazy electronic waiters?," Maybeck asked.

"Yep...," Finn said," Never thought I would be saying that..."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

All of the kids gathered in Finn's room.

"Ok, so far the weirdest day of my life...," Charlene said.

"So, we have a stalker man, Malificent and Chernabog are back, and the parade is in two days...," Finn said.

"Now we defiantly need to find the Quill," Philby said.

"But where do we look?" Amanda asked impatiently.

Amanda couldn't get the thought out of her head of Malificent saying," You will pay..."

"What does that even mean?" Amanda thought.

"Amanda are you ok?" Finn asked.

"Um ya- sorry...," Amanda said, she was lost in thought.

"Ok so the creepy stalker guy that was following us...," Maybeck said.

"So, he's probably an Overtaker," Finn said.

"I think he IS, he tried kidnap us remember?" Charlene said.

"And we can't trust anyone in this hotel, the robot waiters that tried to kill us, anyone could be an Overtaker here," Willa said.

Finn thought of Wendy, the concierge that he had meet when they arrived at the hotel.

"But how do we avoid this guy?" Jez asked.

"Well obviously disguises didn't help," Finn said.

"We just have to be more careful," Philby said.

"But how, these guys can track us down easily," Willa said.

"I have an idea, some place they would never suspect us, Toontown," Finn said.

"Toontown?" Maybeck said unhappily," Little kids would spot us."

"Maybe Overtakers can spot us in disguises but the kids might not- and we split up not to make it obvious," Finn said.

"Can Wayne help us?" Charlene asked.

"I've already talked to him on VMK, he's in the Magic Kingdom, he's making sure no Overtakers try to over power the parks back in Orlando," Philby said.

All of then kids looked bummed.

"Ok then, what about the Quill?" Maybeck asked.

"That won't help us here...," Finn said.

"Ok, there must be another way to defeat her," Jez said.

"Let's just talk about the plan in the morning or wing it, when we get inside Disneyland...," Finn said.

Everyone agreed.

The seven kids had rented the movie "Sleeping Beauty" which Finn's mom did not understand. They were trying to find about Malificent's weakness but so far nothing.

"Let's just go to bed," Finn said at around 11:30 pm.

"Agreed," Charlene said," Everyone needs their beauty sleep."

Everyone walked out of Finn's room into their own room.

Amanda smiled at Finn," Goodnight," she said.

"Night," Finn said and then closed.

At around 7:30 everyone had woken and walked in half awake in their pajamas in Finn's room, everyone except Jez and Amanda.

"I'm so tired," Maybeck complained.

"Were gonna go to breakfast soon," Philby said assuringly to Maybeck.

"I'm to tired to eat...," Maybeck said.

"I'm hungry...," Willa said.

Just then, Jez came running into the room.

"Hi, um where's-" Finn started but Jez interrupted him," Come quick!" She said urgently.

All the kids followed Jez into her room.

She stood by Amanda's bed.

"Um where's-" Maybeck said.

"Amanda!" Charlene gasped.

"Where is Amanda?!" Finn asked concerned.

"I- I don't know... I woke up and she wasn't in her bed," Jez said.

All of Amanda's things were still there and her bed was messy.

Then Finn remembered what Malifcent has said to Amanda, "You will pay..."

"Malificent... Amanda has been kidnapped...," Finn said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Oh no...," Jez said.

"Amanda...," Willa said.

"How could Malificent even get to her?!" Charlene asked.

"She must have sneaked in when when no employees were around," Jez answered.

"And your sure you didn't see- anyone, enter your room and snatch your sister?" Maybeck asked.

"I'm sure- and with my dreams, seeing the future and all- I'm a heavy sleeper...," Jez replied guilty.

"Ok, we have to find Amanda, she can be in Disneyland or California Adventure," Finn said.

"Well Malificent has to be in that's cold so the obvious places in Disneyland would be Matterhorn, or...-"Philby said.

"Space Mountain!" Maybeck said.

Finn remembered to the time when Malificent and the Overtakers had kidnapped Maybeck and held him in Space Mountain.

"Well ya- but Malificent has held you there before so it would be obvious, and there are probably over 500 people waiting and riding in Space Mountain, it's too risky for us or even Malifcient," Philby stated.

"What about cold places in California Adventure?" Willa asked.

"Not much- except Grizzly River Rapids, you just get wet but that's not really cold..." Philby said.

Finns mom came into the room.

"Sure, then we should all-," Jez started but Finn's mom interrupted her," Um, where's Amanda?" She asked.

"She's in the bathroom," Jez said.

"Ok, so we'll meet at the Storyteller's Cafe for breakfast at around 8:30, ok?" Finn's mom said.

Everyone nodded.

As the seven kids gathered the Storyteller's Cafe, they made a plan while Finn's mom was using the bathroom.

"Ok, we'll split up, me, Jez, and Maybeck will stay in Disneyland and Philby, Willa, and Charlene will check out California Adventure," Finn said.

"Ok, our meeting place in Disney is Toontown, we meet up there if we get in any trouble and contact by DS," Finn said.

"We can't run from California Adventure to Toontown" Willa said.

"Well your gonna have to try if you have to," Finn said.

Finn thought for a minute.

"This isn't right...," Finn said.

"What isn't right?" Maybeck asked.

"My mom would see if Amanda is gone, we have to go now...," Finn said.

"Um, skip breakfast?" Maybeck asked concerned.

"Yes plus we have to find Amanda," Finn said.

"But where are we gonna eat?" Maybeck asked.

The kids all stood up.

"Well in Disney of course, they have great food," Finn said.

"Fine," Maybeck said.

They walked to the hotel exit, but Finn's mom caught them.

"Um where are all you going so fast?" She asked.

"Were hitting Disneyland early," Finn said.

"Um ok, what about breakfast," Finn's mom asked.

"No thanks, we'll eat later," Finn said.

They turned around and Wendy, the concierge was in front of them.

"Oh, your headed to the parks early?" Wendy asked.

"Ya, we want to hit all the rides...," Finn said.

"Well have fun," Wendy said.

The kids walked to the exit into Downtown Disney.

When the kids had left, Wendy took out a walkie talkie.

She pressed a button and talked,"They're headed towards the park."

"Good," A voice replied.

When Finn, Maybeck, and Jez had gotten into Disneyland, Jez looked at her watch.

"What?" She asked to herself.

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"It's 9:30," Jez said.

"So?" Maybeck asked.

"It was only 8:30 five minutes ago," Jez said.

"Thats weird...," Finn said.

"Ya...," Maybeck said.

"Maybe your watch is ahead," Finn said.

Jez frowned at Finn.

"Ok, I'll text the others and ask them what time it is," Finn said.

Finn got a reply from Philby saying it was 9:30.

"9:30...," Finn said concerned.

"Is time running faster?" Maybeck asked.

"No... I mean- I don't know...," Finn said confused.

"Let's just go...," Maybeck said.

The three of them walked into Main Street, but didn't know there was a man following them from behind.

The man pulled out a walkie talkie, "I got them on watch and once we get hold of Jess, they won't ever get Amanda back, they need her..."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Willa, Philby, and Charlene were inside California Adventure walking into the line for Grizzly River Rapids.

"What if Amanda isn't even here, what places are there to hid in this ride?" Charlene said.

"But-" Philby argued.

"No buts, I want to find Amanda, and she's not here," Charlene said.

"Ya, she's got a point," Willa said.

"Fine...," Philby said.

Charlene turned around but skidded to a stop. Willa and Philby turned around now also. It was the man who was following the previous slowly walked backwards. Then Charlene ran for the line and sprinted towards the tubes for the ride.

"Charlene!" Willa shouted.

Then, Willa and Philby ran for Charlene while the man chased them.

When they got to the turning circular platform Charlene, Willa, and Philby ran into the nearest tube that was leaving.

They turned around to see the man just barley getting on the platform.

"Weren't we supposed to meet Finn and the others in ToonTown if we got in trouble?"

"Well too late now...," Philby said.

"The guy will probably just wait at the exit," Willa said.

"I'll call him... aviator man...," Charlene said.

Philby shook his head.

"Then we have to run for our lives to escape him," Philby said.

"I can get you out," a little girl said.

They turned their heads to see an eight year old girl.

"You can...?" Philby asked.

"Yes, I have extra hats and sweaters, you can use them as disguises," The girl said calmly.

"Thanks," Willa said.

"My name is Lila, who do you need to hide from?" The girl, Lila, said.

"Umm, a crazed fan...," Charlene said.

"Your DHI's right?" Lila asked.

They nodded.

"Well your just holograms, so he couldn't actually get to you," Lila said.

"That's cute but- we could, couldn't we?" Charlene said, grinning.

Philby grabbed Charlene's arm," We can't- were not like Finn," he whispered.

"We could try," Charlene said.

"Fine...- why do I keep saying that?" Philby complained.

Finn was trying to text Philby but it wasn't working.

"11:45?!" Jez complained.

It had only been 20 minutes since they had last checked their watch and it has said 9:30.

"Malificent has to be interfering with the time- all over," Maybeck said.

"She must want time to go faster so we won't find Amanda," Jez said.

"Well that means we have to find Amanda faster," Finn said.

"How are we ever gonna find her?" Maybeck complained.

"Let's just go on the Matterhorn, it's one of the only cold places...," Finn said.

They started walking but then Jez stopped.

"Jez?" Maybeck asked.

Finn walked over and touched her shoulders firmly.

"Are you ok?" Finn asked, concerned.

Jez's eyes were wide open and she wasn't moving- at all.

Then Jez collapsed, but Finn caught her.

"Uhh, what's going on?" Jez moaned.

Finn felt a chill on his neck.

"Do you feel that?" he asked Maybeck.

Maybeck felt his neck," Yep, Malificent...," he said.

Finn turned around to see if Malificent was there but she wasn't.

"We better go...," Finn said.

Jez moaned as Finn helped her put her arms around his and Maybeck's shoulders.

"Who are you?" Jez asked.

"It's us, Finn and Maybeck... You don't remember?" Finn said, concerned.

"Umm,...maybe?" Jez said confused.

"We have to go now- we have to hurry," Finn said.

"Where are we going?" Jez asked.

"Matterhorn, we're going to save your sister," Finn said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Willa, Philby, and Charlene were inside California Adventure walking into the line for Grizzly River Rapids.

"What if Amanda isn't even here, what places are there to hid in this ride?" Charlene said.

"But-" Philby argued.

"No buts, I want to find Amanda, and she's not here," Charlene said.

"Ya, she's got a point," Willa said.

"Fine...," Philby said.

Charlene turned around but skidded to a stop. Willa and Philby turned around now also. It was the man who was following the previous slowly walked backwards. Then Charlene ran for the line and sprinted towards the tubes for the ride.

"Charlene!" Willa shouted.

Then, Willa and Philby ran for Charlene while the man chased them.

When they got to the turning circular platform Charlene, Willa, and Philby ran into the nearest tube that was leaving.

They turned around to see the man just barley getting on the platform.

"Weren't we supposed to meet Finn and the others in ToonTown if we got in trouble?"

"Well too late now...," Philby said.

"The guy will probably just wait at the exit," Willa said.

"I'll call him... aviator man...," Charlene said.

Philby shook his head.

"Then we have to run for our lives to escape him," Philby said.

"I can get you out," a little girl said.

They turned their heads to see an eight year old girl.

"You can...?" Philby asked.

"Yes, I have extra hats and sweaters, you can use them as disguises," The girl said calmly.

"Thanks," Willa said.

"My name is Lila, who do you need to hide from?" The girl, Lila, said.

"Umm, a crazed fan...," Charlene said.

"Your DHI's right?" Lila asked.

They nodded.

"Well your just holograms, so he couldn't actually get to you," Lila said.

"That's cute but- we could, couldn't we?" Charlene said, grinning.

Philby grabbed Charlene's arm," We can't- were not like Finn," he whispered.

"We could try," Charlene said.

"Fine...- why do I keep saying that?" Philby complained.

Finn was trying to text Philby but it wasn't working.

"11:45?!" Jez complained.

It had only been 20 minutes since they had last checked their watch and it has said 9:30.

"Malificent has to be interfering with the time- all over," Maybeck said.

"She must want time to go faster so we won't find Amanda," Jez said.

"Well that means we have to find Amanda faster," Finn said.

"How are we ever gonna find her?" Maybeck complained.

"Let's just go on the Matterhorn, it's one of the only cold places...," Finn said.

They started walking but then Jez stopped.

"Jez?" Maybeck asked.

Finn walked over and touched her shoulders firmly.

"Are you ok?" Finn asked, concerned.

Jez's eyes were wide open and she wasn't moving- at all.

Then Jez collapsed, but Finn caught her.

"Uhh, what's going on?" Jez moaned.

Finn felt a chill on his neck.

"Do you feel that?" he asked Maybeck.

Maybeck felt his neck," Yep, Malificent...," he said.

Finn turned around to see if Malificent was there but she wasn't.

"We better go...," Finn said.

Jez moaned as Finn helped her put her arms around his and Maybeck's shoulders.

"Who are you?" Jez asked.

"It's us, Finn and Maybeck... You don't remember?" Finn said, concerned.

"Umm,...maybe?" Jez said confused.

"We have to go now- we have to hurry," Finn said.

"Where are we going?" Jez asked.

"Matterhorn, we're going to save your sister," Finn said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next day, all of the kids were backstage getting ready for the parade and their plan. Then, Maybeck came running up.

"Can we use it?" Finn asked.

"Yep," Maybeck said.

Maybeck had asked the production manager of their performance if they could use a fog machine for their parade and also for their escape.

"So, Maybeck and Charlene you start the fog machine at the sides if the float, five minutes through the parade," Finn explained.

"Ok," Maybeck said.

"Then Willa pulls the cannon," Finn said.

"Wait, what's in the cannon...?" Will asked.

"A big explosive non-harmful bomb, and confetti," Finn replied.

"Great... Just great...," Willa said.

"And if Malificent is in the audience and tries to attack us?" Charlene asked.

"We finish the show even earlier," Philby said.

Finn walked over to Jez who was sitting in a chair.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked.

"Ya, but I can barley remember your guy's names...," Jez said.

"It's ok, you'll get your memory back soon," Finn said.

"Good...," Jez said.

"You still remember the diary and your dreams right?" Finn asked.

"Ummm, come again?" Jez asked confused.

"Man, we seriously have to get your memory back- faster now," Finn said.

"Ok, parade is starting, kids to your float," Karen the stage manager said.

"What about Jez?" Maybeck asked.

"She'll stay here," Finn said.

"But what if Malificent gets to her?" Willa asked.

"Fine," Finn said.

Maybeck helped Finn get Jez up the float.

Right then, the stage managers came and rolled the float in front of the castle.

The start of the parade.

"Uhh, Finn I don't mean to rain on your parade, but the float goes in the opposite direction of the Matterhorn, if we run everyone would see us," Charlene said.

Charlene had put some thought into this.

"Ok, we turn the fog machine on use the confetti and then run into a store and then find our way inside the Matterhorn," Finn said.

When the float was in Main Street and it had been five minutes through, Finn gave Maybeck and Charlene the signal. Maybeck and Charlene turned on the fog machine on all four corners of the float. Now the crowd was standing on tips of their toes to see the Kingdom Keepers. So, nobody would see Jez, Willa stepped in front of her and pulled a string and it let out a bomb of confetti. Then, Willa grabbed Jez's hand and she stood up. Charlene, Philby, and Maybeck were pulling confetti bombs that mixed with the smoke. Now, the audience couldn't see them at all.

"We should go now!" Charlene yelled to Finn.

"Ok, we all go together," Finn said.

While the six kids jumped off the float, Maybeck pulled another confetti and they ran into a store in Main Street. Finn looked roughy he window, the crowd was still trying to see them.

"We made it!" Philby said.

"Let's go to Matterhorn! We have to save Amanda!" Finn said.

The six kids ran through the line of stores, careful so the crowd doesn't see them and got to the end of Main Street, where they has started.

Willa looked back," The crowd is still there, we have time!" she said.

The kids turned right next to Tomorrowland and ran for the Matterhorn. They stopped in front.

"How do we get inside?" Willa asked.

A flash of black light circled around them which made Jez dizzy. The black light suddenly stopped, and transformed into; Malificent.

Jez gasped and stepped back.

"Jezebel darling, do your remember who I am?" Malificent asked calmly.

Jez looked at everyone confused.

"Stop!" Finn said.

"Why, am I messing with your time?" Malificent asked, grinning.

Finn's watch spun and the time changed.

"4:00...," Finn said.

"Why do you want Amanda?" Maybeck asked.

"I'll show you...," Malificent said.

Malificent held out her hands and the six kids levitated and they flashed out.

The six kids fell to the floor while Malificent calmly floated toward the ground.

Finn stood up and looked around, they were inside the Matterhorn Basketball Half Court.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Finn and the others stood up to see Malificent standing above them.

"Aviator Man!" Charlene gasped.

The man who had been following them and when Willa transformed into a DHI was standing right next to Malificent. Then the most shocking thing happened, Wendy, the conceiagre, stood on the other side of Malificent.

"YOU!" Finn shouted.

"Suprise...," Wendy said, grinning.

"Wait a second... I don't think Malificent took Amanda, Wendy did...," Maybeck said.

"Thats right," Wendy said.

"How?" Finn asked.

"Well if Malificent snuck into the hotel then it would be too noticeable but, I have a key to every room so it was so... simple," Wendy said.

"I trusted you...," Finn glared.

Then another man appeared next to Wendy.

"Who's that?" Finn asked.

"Our other insider," Malificent said.

"Where's Amanda?" Charlene asked.

"She's... hanging," Malificent said.

Malificent pulled out a remote and pressed a button. A cage lowered down and Amanda was in it.

"Finn! Jez!" Amanda shouted.

"Seriously not us...," Maybeck said gesturing to him, Charlene, Phiby, and Willa.

"What do you want with Amanda?" Finn asked.

"To keep you little children out of the way...," Malificent said.

"Were 14!" Maybeck complained.

"Why do you want us out of the way?" Finn asked.

"So Disneyland and Claifornia Adventure can be under my control... And with Amanda kidnapped and time going faster you don't have much time... In fact your trip is almost over," Malificent said.

"What about Jez's memory?" Finn asked.

"Jessica and I are sort of connected...," Malificent said.

"Connected?" Maybeck said.

"When Jessica was under my control and then it broke, they were still some power in me to control," Malificent said.

"Clever... But I prefer Jez...," Maybeck said.

"Shut up!" Philby said.

"But now I've lured yinnings my trap, and now I have all of you," Malificent said.

"Ohhhh... We're in some trouble...," Maybeck said.

"Maybeck!" Philby said.

"Get them," Malificent said.

The kids stood back as her three assistants walked forward to them.

Amanda looked desperate in her cage.

The aviator man and the other man went for Finn, Maybeck, Willa, and Jez, while Wendy came towards Charlene and Philby.

"Philby...," Charlene said nervously.

Philby looked around in the small room, he spotted a fire extinguisher. He ran for it, grabbed it, and threw it to Charlene. She caught it and pulled the lever. Wendy staggered back as it sprayed all over her face.

From her cage, Amanda levitated Wendy and threw her against the wall.

"C'mom," Charlene said to Philby," Let's get the remote from Malificent," she said.

Charlene and Philby ran behind Malificent while she was fighting Finn and Maybeck. Amanda tried to levitate Malificent but it was too far away.

Maybeck and Finn understood what they were trying to do and came towards Malificent. Maybeck stole the remote and threw it to Charlene. She caught it and pointed it at the cage but Malificent interfered. Malificent and Charlene fought for the remote, Charlene lost her grip and it flew, hit the window, and came crashing down to the sidewalk outside. The cage tilted to the side and the door came open. Amanda was desperately hanging onto the edge. "We'll help her," Charlene said to Finn, and her and Philby ran for Amanda. Willa and Jez were fighting the aviator man. The other guy was helping Wendy. Willa was constantly changing into DHI form. When the man went for a punch, Willa couldn't transform so Jez ran in front of her and took the punch.

"Oh my gosh, Jez!" Willa gasped.

Then everything happened at once, Charlene and Philby had gotten Amanda down from the cage and Finn turned around to see Jez fall.

Malificent held out her arms and slammed Finn against the window and he fell through.

"FINN!" Amanda screamed.

"Amanda help him!" Maybeck shouted.

Amanda ran for the window and pointed her arm towards Finn, he levitated. Everyone down below was starring. But Amanda lost control and Finn started falling again.

"I can't control it," Amanda said.

Finn was able to grab onto a fake ice ledge.

"Get her!" Malificent shouted.

Wendy was up now.

The three assistants came for Amanda now.

Charlene, Philby, and Maybeck came after them.

Amanda grabbed onto a cable that was attached to the top of the Matterhorn and swung out of the small room.

"Amanda!" Jez whispered.

"You remember?" Willa asked.

"What happened?" Jez said.

"C'mom," Willa said.

"Where are we going?" Jez asked.

"Um, outside," Willa said.

Everyone had gone out the window and Willa and Jez climbed out on the ledge.

Willa looked around, they were at the top.

Willa grabbed herself and Jez a cable.

Willa and Jez started to climb to the top.

Jez heard a ripping sound. She looked up and saw it was ripping.

"Uhh, Willa...," Jez said nervously.

Willa looked at her and gasped," Hurry walk over her and hold onto mine also," she said.

Jez walked over but the cable broke and Jez quickly reached for an edge.

At the top of the Matterhorn, The kids had gotten Wendy and the other assistants were unconscious. Amanda had levitated them to their limits. Finn was now battling Malificent over the edge.

"If they fall, can you levitate them right?" Charlene asked.

"Um no I've been really tired, my powers don't work under sleep or drowsiness...," Amanda said.

"Well come on," Maybeck said.

Charlene, Philby, Maybeck, and Amanda ran for them.

Amanda pushed Malificent which left Finn hanging on the edge.

"Oh no, my harness is stuck," Willa said.

"I can't hold it!" Jez yelled.

"Amanda!" Willa screamed.

Amanda heard them in time to see Jez fall.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jez screamed as she fell from the Matterhorn.

Willa and Amanda looked down.

Finn's mom was levitating from the ground, and she was glowing.

"What the-" Willa said confused.

Finn's mom caught Jez in her arms.

"Amanda, did you know about- that?" Willa asked.

"No, I didn't and I don't think Finn knows either," Amanda said.

Amanda helped Willa up while Finn's mom flew up with Jez.

Amanda and Jez hugged in relief.

"Are you ok?" Amanda asked.

"Yes, I'm ok," Jez said.

Amanda now questioned Finn's mom," Are you a-" Amanda started.

"Fairlie, yes I am," Finn's mom said.

Malificent turned around,"Well, well, well... Isn't this delightful...," she said.

Malificent stepped aside to reveal Finn, hanging from the edge of the Matterhorn.

"Mom?" Finn asked.

"Hi sweetie!" Finn's mom said.

"Well this is heroic...," Maybeck whispered.

"Amanda, Jez, I need you to trust me on this, grab my hand," Finn's mom said.

Maybeck and Philby helped Finn up the mountain.

Amanda, Jez, and Finn's mom were hand in hand. They started glowing like Finn's mom did when she caught Jez. They rised from the ground and each put out their hand. A lime green glowing ball formed and was sparkling with electricity. Wind swirled around the girls and Finn's mom. They each thrusted their hands forwards and the now bursting with electricity glowing ball hit Malificent's body and collapsed.

Amanda, Jez, and Finn's mom fell to the floor. Finn and the others ran too them, and helped them up.

"Mom?" Finn asked.

"I am a Fairlie, and I knew Amanda and Jez were fairies the first time I met them," Finn's mom said.

"You knew?" Amanda asked.

"Yes, I acted like I didn't to keep you out of danger and to keep you focused on your mission," Finn's mom said.

"Wait, you believed me when I said we cross over into Magic Kingdom?" Finn asked.

"Well at first I didn't but then everything just seemed to connect," Finn's mom said.

"Wait- what was that big green thing that blasted Malificent?" Mayebck asked.

"The most powerful spell of the Fairlies," Finn's mom said.

"You have spells?" Charlene asked.

"Ya, we have more than our individual powers," Jez said.

"Wait, what's the time," Philby asked.

Finn's mom checked her watch and said,"12:00"

"The time isn't going faster anymore!" Willa squealed.

"Malificent has been stopped...," Finn said.

"C'mon, let's go back the hotel, it's been an exhausting day," Finn's mom said.

Then, the seven kids and Finn's mom walked back inside the Matterhorn back to the hotel.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

All of the kids and Finn's mom walked into the lobby from the elevator.

"Well this IS a trip that we will never forget," Maybeck said.

"Totally...," Amanda mumbled.

"Hey, at least they launched the DHI's here," Finn said.

"That's true, but since time went fast, we didn't get any vacation time," Charlene said.

"Hey, did any Disney employees find Malificent on top of the Matterhorn?" Philby asked.

"Probably, it's a obvious and noticeable place," Willa said.

"I'm just glad I got my memory back- and well Amanda," Jez said smiling.

"So Malificent has been stopped, right?" Maybeck asked to Finn's mom.

"Well It was the most powerful spell, but it doesn't stop or destroy- it does slow the person down though," Finn's mom said.

"Well hopefully we don't have to deal with Malificent for a while," Finn said.

"But the thing is, Malificent went through so much to stop us, she "hired" Overtakers to help her...," Amanda said.

"What are you saying?" Finn asked.

"Well how much more trouble is she going to go through just to stop us?" Amanda asked.

"Probably now more than ever...," Finn said.

"And what if Wendy and the other assistants were just in disguises, I mean Malificent wouldn't just ask random people off the street to stop us, they would have to be original Overtakers," Amanda said.

"You have a point, but let's just worry about it when it happens...," Finn said.

The seven kids and Finn's mom walked out of the hotel just as the taxi pulled up.

When Finn was getting into the car he noticed white gloves on the wheel...

THE END.

I hoped you enjoyed my first story on my FanFiction account. I am new so stories will get better. I will have more Kingdom Keepers stories coming soon and I am writing some new stories now. Thanks for reading!

- DuctTapeManMJ


End file.
